Love Songs and Wet Showers
by ducktales4life
Summary: When it starts to delay their date, Dewey goes to see why Huey's showering is taking so long. (HueDew. One-Shot.)


Dewey tapped his foot impatiently as he stood at the bottom of the ladder that led up to the bedroom he shared with his brothers. By now, this was just getting ridiculous. Huey had been in the shower for almost an hour now, and he was seriously cutting it close. If that numbskull didn't come out this very second, they were definitely going to miss the movie. The movie that was playing at a theater that was about forty-five minutes from where their uncle's house was. The blue-cladded teen thought that when his brother had said he was going to rinse off quickly, he expected it to only take five, maybe ten minutes. But sixty? Yeah, that was way too long in Dewey's opinion. The elder triplet's shower didn't even last this long when he was competing in that whole "Mr. Cool Teen Contest" thing or whatever it was. Even then, he was only in the bathroom for twenty minutes.

As the seconds turned into minutes, Dewey began to become somewhat nervous, and not because they'd miss the movie, though that was one of the contributing factors. Donald could walk in at any minute, and their plans would be ruined. They had been keeping their relationship a secret for about six months now, and he was not about to allow it to get exposed all because his brother was making sure that body of his was extra clean. Just slather the soap on and call it a day. It didn't require a full battle plan. Though to be fair, that's how Huey approached everything he did. He just approached them at the worst times.

"Is he _still _in the shower?" Louie asked as he came into the living room after finishing his dinner. Dewey sighed and nodded, rolling his eyes lightly. "I don't know why he's taking so long," the blue triplet told his brother, "it's not like we're going to a fancy restaurant or anything of that sort. I get he wants to smell fresh, but this is just too much."

"It's also a date." Louie reminded him. "You know how Huey gets when you take him on those."

And Dewey did. He knew that Huey loved to go all out with himself when they had something like this planned. It was really the only time they could spend together as being a couple, not siblings. Those soft, gentle moments they shared with each other were what gave Huey goosebumps all over his body. They were so intimate and tender that they both never wanted it to end. Dewey always loved watching his lover's eyes light up in ecstasy whenever he touched him or rubbed his back. His hand never went lower than to the end of his back, however. It wasn't that either of them were scared to make that commitment, they just knew that now at their age, it just wasn't the right time to do it. But that's not to say they didn't deeply kiss one another or make-out. No, they loved doing that, the two just knew when to dial it back and restrain themselves. Knowing that their uncle was just below their bedroom floor almost all the time also helped to keep each of them in check when they were in the middle of one of their sessions.

"Alright, I think it's time to call this off." Dewey said, his hands and feet starting to move up on the ladder, ascending himself to the next floor.

"What are you going to do?" Louie asked from the ground, watching as his brother made his way to the bedroom.

"Drag Huey and that naked body of his out of the shower." Dewey simply replied before planting his webbed feet onto the wooden planks that made up their bedroom floor. He gently closed the hatch to downstairs before looking around. The bathroom door was basically closed, only being open to a slight ajar. Dewey could hear the sound of running water and the occasional placement of what he assumed was the bar of soap they shared between the three of them. Huey's clothes were spread out all over his bed, having been placed there after undressing himself before proceeding into the restroom. Dewey couldn't help but smile as he stared at the red shorts, shirt and flannel that his boyfriend always wore. The little habits he did before showering were honestly just so adorable to him.

Probably his favorite thing that Huey did before showering was how he amped himself up in the mirror. The things he told himself and the tiny dances he did with them were just too much for the blue-cladded teen. He always found his heart racing after it was over.

Dewey walked over to the bathroom door, planning to burst through it and scare the crap out of Huey when he stopped himself after hearing something. He quietly peeked his head into the room, the humidity the shower caused hit his face like a wave that had just crashed on the shore of a beach. There was nothing unusual about the restroom, but as his head slipped past the wooden frame, Dewey began to hear gentle words being sung. He looked in the direction of the shower, finding Huey there with shampoo in his head full of feathers and the shower pouring water down from his chest to his feet as he held the retractable head in his hand.

As carefully as he could, Dewey snuck himself into the bathroom completely, quickly hiding himself behind the counter since there was a small space between the vanity and the toilet that he could squeeze between. He kept his eyes on the shower, grateful that the door was glass and not just a plain old curtain. Dewey's breathing steadied, soon finding his phone in his hand and the record button being pushed. His smile was growing quickly as he heard everything that Huey was singing.

Now, Huey wasn't a terrific singer, and he knew this. He could tell that he was off-key, and that he would always be off-key whenever he sang. But he didn't care. He loved singing in the shower, it brought him so much joy to just belt out songs without anyone else in the room with him. Lately, he had found himself singing more of the love songs that his favorite bands such as Blake Quackton, Imagine Ducks, and Kelly Duckson had been releasing. Ever since he and Dewey had started dating, the red-clad teen finally understood why everyone was so obsessed with love songs. Being single, he never could relate to someone who, no matter how beautifully vocal they were sung about a man treating her like she was the only person on the earth. Even the more suggestive songs - which he never really liked - were ones that he couldn't get behind.

But once his first kiss happened, everything just clicked for the elder triplet. Every time he looked at Dewey, he swore he could hear a love song playing in the back of his mind.

Huey held the showerhead up to his mouth, singing the words to the newest love song that he was currently obsessing over. His hips swayed to the beat that wasn't even there. Even without the music to back him up, Huey knew just how the melody went. He began turning, jumping every now and then, acting as if he was onstage giving an actual performance to a crowd of thousands. He belted out every note whether he was on pitch or not. The only thing Huey knew that would make this even better was if Dewey was here with him so they could belt out a duet together.

Dewey shook his head, quietly mumbling to himself as Huey _finally _turned the water off after finishing his solo.

'_He couldn't have done that forty-five minutes ago?' _Dewey thought to himself before stopping his recording. Huey stepped out of the small, now damp cubicle, and then proceeded to wrap a fresh towel around his waist. He ran a hand through his hair and went over to the countertop to finish his cleaning process before going to get dressed.

Dewey's eyes were directed to the mirror, watching as Huey ran a comb over the top of his head. He just smiled and chuckled. "That was a great performance, babe. Really sent shivers down my spine."

Huey froze in place, his fingers losing his grip on the handle of the comb, causing it to drop into the sink and clatter around until it came to a resting place.

"Dewey?" He asked, turning to his left.

The blue-wearing teen just chuckled again before standing up slowly to reveal himself. "Hey, love."

Huey watched as his boyfriend scooted himself out from his hiding place and then to behind him, Dewey's arms wrapping around his waist gently. The freshly bathed one of the two blushed, biting his lip as he looked at his lover through the mirror. "You heard everything then, huh?"

"Oh you bet I did, baby." Dewey teased, kissing his cheek softly. "Apart from you yourself, that was the cutest thing my eyes and ears have ever witnessed." Huey laughed softly at that, leaning into Dewey as their cheeks touched. "You're such a romantic sometimes, Dew." He replied, practically beaming as he continued with what he was doing before finding out his brother had been watching him this whole time.

Dewey simply laughed, his hands moving to rub his boyfriend's hips softly, humming in delight a little, staring at him through the mirror in front of them. Huey finished up combing his hair after picking it up from the ground, then proceeding to put on some good-smelling spray. It wasn't exactly perfume or cologne, but it gave him a nice musky, yet light and airy scent. It always drove Dewey wild sometimes.

"You realize we missed the movie because of your little singing session, don't you?" Dewey said, smirking a bit.

Huey shook his head, smiling softly at the comment. "Forget the movie, I like this way better." He told him, managing to turn around so they were face-to-face. Dewey smiled, his eyes half-lidded as he stared into Huey's. The red-wearing boy's hands moved to rest on his brother's chest, having a gentle grip on his light blue shirt. Dewey's hands kept their place on his waist, the tips of his fingers going under the fabric of the towel and running through the soft feathers that were there. A shiver ran down Huey's spine, his breathing becoming staggered and light.

Dewey slowly brought his face closer, now being able to feel his boyfriend's breath on the tip of his beak.

"Kiss me, my beautiful soloist." He whispered.

Huey blushed, his eyes closing as he connected his and his boyfriend's lips, groaning at the contact. Dewey sighed happily, letting his brother's lower half lean against the counter for support. Huey moved one of his hands that was holding onto the blue shirt to his cheek, stroking it softly and gaining a blush from his lover.

The two of them stood there, kissing even when the front door downstairs opened. Not even the fact that Donald could come up here and catch them would stop them from kissing each other. The moment was too perfect for them to pass up, and to Dewey, Huey looked absolutely stunning in nothing but a towel that covered his waist only. The steam from the shower was still there, and it made everything more intimate to the two teens, who kept each other in a loving embrace.

Huey laid his head on Dewey's chest, a sigh escaping past his lips. Dewey held his boyfriend against his body tightly. He didn't need to see a movie for a happy ending. Having Huey here in his arms was proof enough that as long as he had this boy that he so passionately loved, he would always and forevermore, have a happily ever after.


End file.
